Sugarbird
by Taurwendy
Summary: Infirma, the lowest, Fautores, the neutral, and Confortare, the strongest. Life got a whole lot harder for the water mage once she found her place. But finding her mate will be the hardest thing of all. Especially since she's positive it's a certain ice mage, who just happens to be positive that it's not her. Alternative Universe. I should not have started this. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

SUGARBIRD

Chapter one

Juvia personally loathed this whole category thing. She hated having a label and she was fairly positive that even if hers was different, she would still hate it. But for her, being in the lowest possible category, life seemed unfair. She didn't decide her category for herself and she certainly didn't want it. But it was unchangeable. She would carry it for life.

She was an Infirma. The lowest of the three. The 'weakest' if you will: which many people did. Personally, she didn't think she was weak. She harbored water magic and she had kicked a lot of different butt from all over in her time. But, to the laws of nature at least, she was puny.

There were three categories which you had to fit into; Infirma, the lowest, Fautores, the neutral, and Confortare, the strongest. You would find out where you belonged around your thirteenth birthday, but everyone was different. It would appear on your mage mark, wherever you had received it at birth. Everyone was born with a grey mark, somewhere on your body, and at the time when your category would show, it would change color. The colors were confusing and there were a lot of different shades that fit into different categories and it made Juvia hate the whole system more. For example, someone could have a light orange color and be an Infirma and at the same time, someone could have a dark shade of orange and be in Confortare. There was a nature mage at every government help center in Fiore and you would have to visit them when your color changed so you could be positive of where you belonged. But there were the dominant colors, the common ones that everyone knew which category they belonged to. Dark red and blue were the most common Confortare colors, pink and white were the most common Fautores colors and light blue and purple were the most common Infirma colors.

She had light blue. Her guild mark was on her thigh and around one week before her fourteenth birthday she found out her fate. Infirma. She really loathed this whole category system.

Light blue, to match her hair. She scoffed at her reflection, noting the darkness of her eyes and wishing that that was the color of her mage mark. If only.

The sound of her mother's calls snapped her out of her trance. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, sliding the shower door on her way out. She had just showered to get ready for school and was currently putting on her uniform in the bathroom.

"Juvia! Juvia!"

Said girl grunted as she tried to slip on her skirt without falling over, "Juvia can hear you!"

"Hurry up! You really shouldn't stay up so late you know. Wouldn't get yourself into this stress if you didn't." Her mother, Jacy, a woman of forty and very beautiful violet hair, called from the next room. Juvia could imagine her face while she sat at the table, drinking her tea and waiting to see if Juvia would make it out in time.

"Juvia got off work late." The girl seethed, "And she had assignments to finish! No helping it."

Finally clothed, she stormed out of the bathroom to give her mother a glare, which she returned with a laugh and walked over to the dining table, where her breakfast sat. She scoffed it down while her mother crinkled her nose.

"Not a very classy one I've made." Jacy sighed earning a glare from Juvia, who had her mouth full of food. "What time did you end up sleeping?"

Juvia shrugged, "Around two-ish Juvia thinks. Ack! Gotta go! Okay, Juvia will be back 'round four." The water mage got up and half threw her dishes in the sink, resulting in her mother frowning at her. She kissed the violet haired woman on the cheek and ran over to the front door to grab her school bag, which was hanging on the wall.

"Ah! Juvia!" Jacy called and said girl shuffled back a bit, so she could see her mother, "Gajeel's coming back next week, forgot to tell you."

"Okay, okay! Talk about it when Juvia gets home, she's glad to hear it but she is also very late!" She waved at her mother and ran to the door, flinging it open and slamming it closed behind her.

Inside, her mother flinched at the harsh close of the door before getting up to check that the dishes were still in one piece.

After a bus and a train, Juvia had reached her school, Fairy Tail, just in time. Her school was pretty big, big enough that there were students that Juvia had never seen before and would pass her occasionally and make her question if they were new. It was a school that taught magic of all kinds, from fire to water, and it was highly regarded among Fiore. It was also pretty strict on tardiness, so when she glanced at her watch to find that she had ten minutes to spare before class, a weight lifted of her chest.

But today was Tuesdays, her least favourite day of the week. This was mainly because she missed Monday's, because she took the day off to work at her job (it was approved and organised through the school), so she had to catch up on all the missed content. It was also partly due to the fact that she had 'The Elements of Water' class on Tuesdays, where all water related mages throughout the school would join together for half the day to practice magic and learn new spells. And she disliked this class because a certain ice mage, whom she tried to not think about, was in this class. She was in eleventh grade and he was in twelfth, so she got to avoid him every other day of the week, and this was good, as he hated her and anything to do with her.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to think of him.

"Juviaaaaaa!" An arm grabbed the said girls shoulder and the water mage giggled at the voice, whom she knew very well.

"Why are you so happy this morning, Lucy?" Juvia spoke, turning her head to look down at the girl.

"Well." The blonde, who was a very pretty Fautores, straightened up, "Because I miss you so much on Mondays because of your stupid job, so I look forward to Tuesdays."

Juvia rose her eyebrow, obviously not believing a word of it, "And the real reason?"

Lucy giggled, "You know me to well! Natsu bought me this! Look!"

The blonde took out an object and showed it to the water mage, who curiously observed. It was in a small pink box and Lucy handed it to Juvia, who hesitantly opened it. She gasped at the sight of it, half admiring it half admiring Natsu for picking out something so nice. It was a small gold necklace, not too extreme or too plain, and it held a charm that looked like a bird. Inside the bird was a small diamond and Juvia rose her eyebrow at the sight of it.

"It is beautiful Lucy! But… why did Natsu get you this?" The blue haired girl wondered, closing the box and handed it back to the owner.

"Ah! Uh—I actually don't know, but I am not complaining." The girl smiled down at it before putting it back in the pocket which she took it from.

"And why aren't you wearing it?"

"Didn't want to ruin it so soon, but of course I wanted to show you and the girls- oh! Natsu! Natsu!" The blonde cheered and waved her hand over at her boyfriend, who was a Confortare and a very strong one at that. Juvia turned to greet him and stopped in her tracks at the sight of his companion. Natsu had, Juvia assumed, just arrived at school and was most likely walking to classes or to meet Lucy, with Gray at his side. This wasn't too surprising as they were 'best friends', or enemies, sometimes Juvia didn't know. She sniffed the air and cringed, there it was again: his scent.

Juvia let out a small gasp at the sight of the ice mage and was thankful that he was looking down at his feet and seemingly hadn't seen her yet. This meant she could still make her escape unnoticed. She didn't like to be around him at all ever since _then_. And Juvia knew that he couldn't stand her and shared the feeling. She didn't want to feel sad, the day had been so promising.

"Ah!" Natsu grinned, "Luce, good morning. Juvia."

At the mention of her name, Gray's head shot up from looking down and he glared over to Natsu, before turning his eyes that Juvia both hated and loved so much to look down at the water mage, who was currently holding her breath. She always got so bothered by his looks.

As Juvia tensed up visibly, Gray grunted before muttering, "Well. I'm not sticking around for this, cya."

"Wait Gray, I'm coming!" Natsu called out to the said boy, who had begun to walk off, before turning back to face the girls, "Meet you for lunch, Luce. Cya, Juvia."

When they were alone once again Juvia let out a breath she had been keeping in for the entire time the ice mage was in her presence. She hated when they collided, it always made her feel angry and sad at the same time and she would spend the rest of the day thinking of past memories that she shouldn't think of.

"He hates Juvia." She sighed, half wondering if she would need to go to the bathroom to have a small cry before class.

Lucy looked over to her surprised, "He doesn't. You guys used to be super close."

Juvia scoffed, turning in the direction of her first class, "_Used_ to be."

_That was before all this Infirma shit happened, _Juvia thought as she and Lucy walked toward their class, _when everything was happy and when he hadn't abandoned me._

Mating, in other words, finding your 'soul mate' so to speak whom you would spend your life with was something everyone looked forward to. It was pretty exciting and Juvia was just as excited as everyone else before she became an Infirma. Basically, once your mage mark colors you become of age and start to smell scents you haven't smelt before and feel things you haven't felt before. This, as so many teachers and classes had told Juvia before, was how you would determine who your mate was.

They would have a smell that was so attracting to you that you could pick them out of a crowd and when you would first make eye contact, in your heart you would know that they are the one. Then, when you both felt ready, you would mark each other and your mateship would become official.

Confortare's usually mated with Confortare's and Infirma's usually mated with Infirma's and so on. But it wasn't uncommon for a Fautores to mate with either a Confortare or an Infirma. Nothing was forbidden in the mating process, Confortare's could mate with Infirma's, it was just extremely rare. You usually stuck to your category so you could support each other and benefit each other. Mating throughout the categories meant that the stronger mage would most likely hurt the weaker mage as their magic and strength would be different. This applied mostly to Confortare's and Infirma's as the Infirma would constantly be getting hurt and wouldn't be able to keep up. But it wasn't forbidden or unseen. Nothing was.

Juvia wondered, almost every day, what if the person you knew was your mate, didn't feel the same. What if it was one-sided?

She sat alone in her 'Elements of Water' class and whenever partner work was required, which was almost every class, she would end up partnered with the student teacher as she was the only Infirma in the class. And it embarrassed the hell out of her, because every class she could feel his glare on her back and every class she knew that he was watching her make a fool of herself. Whenever she would look at him, he would always be staring, glaring at her and it frustrated her to no end.

But today, was different. There was a new boy with blonde hair and brown eyes who was really short and his uniform looked about six sixes too big for him. And he was an Infirma and Juvia practically cheered at his arrival. His name was Takashi and he was sat next to Juvia, the only available seat in the room much to her embarrassment.

And when the teacher issued them with some practical partner work, Juvia smiled over at the boy and offered her hand to him.

"I'm Juvia." She smiled, dropping her third person habit in order not to weird him out. He smelt like laundry detergent, she noted.

"Takashi." He shook her hand and smiled back, but Juvia could tell he was uncomfortable so she pulled her hand away.

"Would you like to be Juvia's part-"

"No. I'll be your partner."

The water mage and the new boy, who was also a water mage, turned to face the new arrival of the voice. Juvia widened her eyes at Gray, who was still holding his signature glare, only, not directed at her but at Takashi. She felt her heart beat quicken and his scent fill engulf her and she wondered why he wanted to be associated with her all of a sudden. He never even acknowledged her anymore.

"Ah, Gray-kun," The teacher, Mr. Tachibana, a middle aged man with blue long hair, spoke, in a tone that made him sound like he didn't care at all, "You shouldn't be Juvia's partner."

Gray turned his glare from Takashi to the teacher while Takashi looked between all three mages and Juvia stared, shocked at Gray and his sudden interaction with her life.

At Gray's uncomfortable glare, Mr. Tachibana spoke again, this time with a little more enthusiasm, "I won't allow a Confortare and an Infirma fight in my class, you'll probably hurt her."

The ice mage looked over at Takashi and Juvia before looking down to his hands and snorting, "Yeah. I know, I know."

And he said nothing more. He just turned and walked away, back to where he usually sat toward the opposite side of the classroom and if Juvia had paid close attention to him once he sat, she probably would have noticed that he had frozen the entire top of his desk. But she didn't, she was looking down at her lap and frowning. Why did he always do this? Make her feel every emotion possible? Why was he doing this now, after everything that had been done? She didn't understand him. They weren't friends anymore, he had said it himself.

"Takashi and Juvia," Mr. Tachibana stated, "Both Infirma's. Perfect partners."

Yeah. Juvia definitely loathed this whole category thing.

* * *

**Don't ask me why. I know I should be paying attention to my other stories. I just. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews they all made me giddy!

SUGARBIRD

Chapter two

* * *

She was born to a Fautores and a Confortare, so it seemed strange to people that she was of such low power. Category wasn't always passed down through genetics but most of the time it played a significant role. But, noting was unseen and to her it seemed like she was the only person on the planet who knew this.

Her mother was Jacy Lockser, a Confortare and a professional water mage and retired actress with many awards still hung up in her office. A beauty beyond beauties and highly regarded in the Fairy Tail academy, which would grant her daughter a place in the school.

Her father she didn't know, but Jacy told her stories of him. Of a noble and humble man who was raised in the countryside and came to the city to see a play as he was in love with theatre and ended up in love with one of the actors. They never married but they marked one month into their relationship and some would criticise their relationship as they were both young and moved too quickly. But they did mark each other and that meant that no matter how badly people despised their union, nothing could be done.

A baby girl was born on the anniversary of their marking and she was named after the pelting rain which prevented the mother from reaching a hospital in time. The first anniversary filled with love and happiness and the second filled with tears and funerals, for the father had passed and left his two girls alone in the world. The police found his body in a forest, after he went missing for three days, and they concluded that the cause of death was by poisoning. Jacy didn't understand why.

She was strong. Strong enough for two and when Juvia turned four she decided she was strong enough for three. So she helped someone in need, someone young and someone who she could give the opportunity to choose his own path. He was ten at the time and he lived with the two water mages for seven years, before he left to take his Iron Magic to a professional level, leaving his younger sister of sorts to face her world without him. He was confortare and he was destined for great things that a little town like Fiore couldn't offer.

Now the youngest, the pelting rain baby, she was nothing special she had decided. Life before her mark coloured was simple and happy, filled with friends and equality. But life after would cause her to despise a certain shade of blue and make her wish that she didn't have to carry that same shade around on her head all day. Her brother was brilliant and she was anything but. He was destined for greatness and she was not.

* * *

Jacy Lockser knew two things to be true: the first being that she could take down a whole circus of mages if needed and the second being that both her children would grow to be powerful people for the right reasons. This is what she lived by and she woke up each morning knowing that these two things would remain true until life for all of them had ended.

But her youngest was riddled with doubt just as her oldest had been when she first met him. And it was not this fact that worried her, because she knew that doubt was a natural thing. But it was the fact that the young girl, born in a storm, had met her mate when she coloured but nothing had happened since.

Being her mother, she could tell everything about the girl by her scent. When she was sad, she smelt it in her lavender self, when she was happy, when she was lying and when she was ignoring something. It was a natural sense Jacy harboured so she naturally became aware that Juvia's mateship was not progressing. She knew that Juvia had met him and he had met her, she could smell it one day when Juvia came home, suddenly letting out a much more womanlike scent. But the girl said nothing, in fact all she did was cry that day. And Jacy never asked because her own mother had always taught her that she would only talk about it if Jacy wanted to.

The violet haired woman guessed who her daughters mate was not too long after. Juvia stopped accompanying her on her trips to the Heartfillia residence, where all the mothers of the neighbourhood and primary school would meet up for lunches every week. And she could narrow it down to one of the children who came with the mothers because she could smell it on Juvia that she felt sad whenever that event was mentioned.

So at the lunch she observed the kids, who would go with Lucy Heartfillia and play in their gardens while the parents talked. She concluded on two possible candidates: the first being an unfamiliar blue haired boy who was always sulking (she knew he was the daughter of Mary Canning, a school teacher at the primary school Juvia attended) and the second being Gray Fullbuster, the son of Silver and a fiery tempered kid. The Locksers knew the Fullbusters well and Jacy and Silver were very good friends (they had served together in professional magic).

One day Juvia came home with a group of friends so they could all swim in the pool at their house. And among the children was the blue haired boy, wearing a sulk and eliminating himself from the competition. So that night Jacy asked Juvia if she wanted to go over to the Fullbusters house that weekend for a party and Juvia, very surprised and aggressive and with the same woman like scent on her, declined and announced that she never wanted to go to their house ever again in her life, which gave the confirmation that Gray was Juvia's mate.

And when the blue haired boy, and generally most boys Juvia had been friends with, suddenly lost contact with her or started to ignore her it made Jacy extremely curious about Gray Fullbuster himself. So she met with Silver who apparently was noticing things about his son that linked to things about her daughter and the two became immensely curious at too why these two mates were ignoring their bonds and living life as if they hadn't found that scent yet.

But since the start of Juvia's mateship, around two years ago on her fourteenth birthday, nothing had happened to do with Gray Fullbuster or mateship in general. Even when Jacy had asked, Juvia replied with 'Juvia hasn't found anyone yet, but she hopes too'. But Jacy was still curious and confused, because ever since the blue haired boy stopped coming over, Juvia never mentioned much about males except for Natsu. She really did wonder about Gray Fullbuster himself.

* * *

Takashi Migunatsu was crazy weird, Juvia had concluded. He talked really fast, like one hundred miles per hour fast and Juvia had too remain attentive through their entire conversations. She liked him, after all she did like weird people. He talked about countries a lot and knew a lot of history which she adored, so they got on well. They had debates on social and political issues and shared historic and general facts with each other. In summation, they were very opinionated together. And Juvia would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his company. He was nice and he was genuine and he was that refreshing sip of water after a long sleep that didn't care about categories and wasn't fazed by the idea of power or mateship.

All in all, within two days she had decided that they would be great friends.

They had almost everything in common, from their love for historic art to David Bowie. Juvia learnt in the second day of knowing him that he was a water mage and he was fifteen, a year and a half younger than her, and got moved up a grade in Fairy Tail because he had very high test results, unlike herself.

And he had even won Lucy over, which was important because Lucy was Juvia's best friend and she needed to like him also. So the three sat together and talked about almost everything. And Juvia secretly cheered because she hadn't had a male friend, aside from Natsu, in a long time because it seemed like every boy on the face of the planet ignored her.

Takashi's mage mark was a deep purple and it was on his hand, the same as Lucy. He was an infirma and he seemed to understand every trouble that Juvia had gone through in regards to the category. Juvia was 109% positive that he was also head over heels in love with Levy and the idea made her squirm in excitement. The only couple she knew was Lucy and Natsu who had been together since before colouring, lucky for them they were actual mates, and were the oldest page in the book. Takashi and Levy suited each other and always got into passionate discussions about things that were too advanced for Juvia to follow. But, they weren't mates. Or else they'd have announced it or would have shown some sort of reaction to each other. The thought made Juvia scoff, she couldn't talk from experience. She took a minute to thank herself that she hadn't run into him or his scent today. But she could feel his eyes on her, like they were pretty much every lunch time, from the place where he sat with his and Natsu's friends. She'd learnt to ignore his glare.

Juvia knew that Levy didn't think of him in that way at all, but Takashi's one sided love was enough to entertain her usual loveless life. Juvia was weird, she decided.

Natsu came to sit with the group, which consisted of Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Takashi at lunch. He usually sat with them one out of two lunches to be with Lucy because she didn't like to sit with his friends, being the only girl and considering Natsu's friends Juvia did not blame her. He noticed the other male as soon as he greeted Lucy and frowned at him. Juvia laughed, waiting for inner possessive Natsu-mate to come out. That Natsu was the most entertaining Natsu.

But Lucy stopped the drama in time by introducing him and grabbing Natsu's hand, "This is Takashi. He's in a lot of Juvia's classed and she's introduced us to him, he's pretty cool. This is my boyfriend Natsu."

"Nice to meet you." Takashi nodded.

Natsu frowned at the table and sat down, but Juvia could tell that Natsu-mate wasn't the cause of the frown, otherwise he'd be frowning at Takashi, "Friends with… Juvia?"

"Yeah?" Juvia wondered, "What about it, Natsu-kun?"

The said boy glanced up at her, he looked as if he was in deep thought and Juvia half worried for him because Natsu was never in deep thought, "Um… nothing."

Juvia tilted her head to the side, looking at him questionably. She turned her glance to Lucy who shrugged back at her, equally confused.

"Juvia," Levy said, between bites of her apple, "I'm still coming over today right?"

"Course." Juvia smiled, tearing her eyes away from the still deep in thought Natsu.

"Kay good," Levy grinned, gathering her things from the bench and standing up, "Gotta go, I've got Biology and I've gotta be early. Meet you at the gates Ju."

Juvia nodded and Levy waved everyone goodbye, while Takashi lingered his eyes on her and Juvia giddied with happiness.

* * *

Juvia turned the doorknob to her home, ripping the key out and placing it back in her schoolbag. She opened the door and made room for Levy to come in and take off her shoes. The house was empty as Juvia's mother was still out at work and would be back by six for dinner, which Juvia would make every day except for Mondays. On Thursdays Levy would come over for the afternoon and for dinner and the two would study and talk.

"What do you think of Takashi?" Juvia asked, trying to sound neutral to hide her excitement.

"He's alright," Levy smiled at her from the kitchen, the small girl was probably going through Juvia's cookbook and deciding on which dish they would make for that night, "I like him. I think he fits into our friend group well."

Juvia nodded, "He's pretty cute too, huh?"

Levy gasped and dropped the cookbook, flicking her head to Juvia, "No! Ju! You don't… like- like him do you?"

Juvia would have cheered if Levy wasn't intently looking at her, the way she was coming across, Juvia was sure of it: Levy was jealous!

"Ermm-"

"Ju!" Levy cried, "But Gray! You can't like someone who isn't your mate!"

Juvia scrunched her mouth up at the mention of him, ignoring her body's natural reaction to his name and the thought of his scent, "Thanks for ruining the mood. And no, I don't like Takashi… I was talking about you… you know?"

Levy stopped and blinked for a minute before making a face that looked like she had just ate a lemon, "No, no. I don't even want to think of that. I was thinking of Takashi as a little brother. Uh. No, I would never. He's not even my mate and I'm definitely not that type of girl. Can we talk about something different, anything? Like I don't know… dinner?"

Juvia sighed dramatically and nodded, flipping through some of the pages in her cookbook, "Let's make this casserole, yeah?"

Levy nodded and started to gather the materials they would need. She had been to Juvia's house enough times to know it back and forth and Juvia wouldn't be surprised if the girl could recite the awards hung in her mother's room.

"Is Levy-chan sleeping over?" Juvia asked as she slid up the kitchen counter, sitting casually on it as she read out the ingredients required, "You haven't for a long time."

"It's been what, like three months now? Shit, that is a long time. Then I suppose we have lots to catch up on." Levy grinned and took out her phone. Juvia smiled at her as she dialled a number, her parents Juvia was sure, and waited for them to pick up.

And at this moment the doorbell rung and Juvia motioned to Levy that she would just go and answer it. She didn't really know who it could be, they didn't get many visitors aside from her and her mother's friends. So after she muttered a 'coming' to the persistent door bell ringer, she reached the door and flung it open, curious as to who would be standing there. And once she did, a smile as big as Lucy and Natsu's love story plastered itself on her face and she squealed in excitement.

"Heyo, rain woman, how ya been?"

Excitement in the form of a tall and mean looking man, leaning against the door frame of his own house with a heavy looking bag thrown over his back stared down at the jumping blue haired girl before him. She jumped forward and hugged him, strong enough to tackle any normal person to the ground but she didn't worry about it because this was Gajeel and she knew he wasn't any normal person.

"Wha- Why is Gajeel-kun here?! Early!" Juvia squeaked, rubbing her cheek on his chest and punching the same place when she let go, "You could've called"

"I did," He muttered, stepping away from her prying arms, "No one was- hey… what're you cooking?"

"Ah, nothing yet, why?"

"Hey Ju, what's that smell-"

Juvia turned her head, about to ask her friend what she was talking about but she became speechless at the look on the little girl's face. She looked like she had seen a murder and Juvia looked back at Gajeel, who was wearing the same look, just a little less dramatic. Juvia flicked her head between the two and then everything clicked, a little late, and she gasped so loudly that she wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours called the police.

And on this day, Juvia's 'Levy and Takashi' love story would forever be put to rest.

* * *

I seriously don't know. This story is so ?

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I appreciate them all, a lot! ✿✿✿✿✿

SUGARBIRD

chapter three

* * *

Juvia wiggled in her seat, trying to ease herself out of the awkward tensions within the room. The smell of roasted vegetables and meat engulfing the room, alongside air thick enough to be cut. Ringing filled her ears. Apart from the occasional clang of metal upon metal, the room was silent.

"So Gajeel..." Juvia sighed, deciding she should start talking, since he wouldn't, "What did you think of Levy?"

He didn't reply at first. His face was scrunched up but that didn't worry Juvia because it usually was. He was glaring at his food, stuffing it into his mouth without mercy. Then, after a minute, when Juvia thought he would brush the question off, he let out an angry sigh and flicked her on her cheek.

"What do ya think? You that fucking stupid?" He grunted, getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

Juvia frowned and turned around in her seat, "Well Juvia wants to know you big oaf! Don't be rude or she'll get mum on you. Or better, she'll tell mum."

Gajeel reached the kitchen sink and placed his bowl on the bench, sighing as he turned to glance back at her, "She'll already you idiot. She'll be able to smell it on me."

Juvia gasped, "She can?! How?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, turning on the sink tap to wash his plate, "Don't worry… you'll get it all when you find yours."

Juvia sat back in her chair, her face curled in a scowl. She wondered if her mother had been able to sense it on her, when she discovered certain things about a certain person when she coloured. Or maybe she couldn't, Juvia wondered. Maybe she still hadn't found her mate. Maybe there was someone, somewhere far, who had a better scent and feeling than he did. But as soon as she thought about it, she wanted to slap herself in the face because she knew, probably her mother too: she had no choice and she was stuck.

"So," She shook her head, refusing to think back along the lines of _him,_ "What are you gonna do?"

"Whadya mean?" Gajeel replied, running a hand through his curly hair, sighing.

"You met her. This is it. Juvia thinks it's weird that you, Gajeel, let her leave."

He turned to face her, leaning against the kitchen counter and refusing to meet her curious eyes, "I… it… it isn't ideal at the moment…"

Juvia frowned, "Gajeel means… his mate isn't ideal?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "She's fucking perfect, it's not her… It's work... You know Juv… I don't have the time and she's in high school and fuck we wouldn't ever meet. So it can't be helped."

Juvia shot a beam of water at him, not large enough to soak the floor but not small enough to leave him dry, "So?! What are you going to do?! Ignore her?! Gajeel you asshole! Levy's-"

"What's her last name?" He spoke, his head low enough to make Juvia stop her attacks and her yelling. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. He was always like this; childish behind the scenes.

"McGarden." Juvia rose her nose at him and scoffed when he grunted as a response, "She's… super smart and nice and funny. She takes biology and things like that, things Juvia doesn't get. She's a script mage. Fautores. She wants to work in science… She's gonna be huge."

The two fell silent and Juvia let him time to think about it before she would continue to yell at him. She thought about it too; Gajeel and Levy, two people whom she knew very well in way different circumstances, together. She didn't know what to think. They were so… strange for each other.

"Same age as you?" He spoke, in a voice that Juvia would have laughed at if not for the situation.

"Mhm."

"Fuck, I'd crush her."

"Gajeel!"

"What?! I can't help it!"

* * *

She had convinced him to pick her up from school that day. He had his license and wouldn't have thought twice about it if not for the fact that his newly acquired mate was attending the same school. Nonetheless, Juvia had convinced him to toughen up. She assured him Levy wouldn't be there, that she got picked up by her parents herself, a lie, and that he'd be safe. Besides, the bus and train wasn't appealing on a Friday afternoon.

She met Lucy at the gates, like usual, and they walked into school together. Levy had already told the blonde, so Juvia didn't have to stress about not mentioning it for Levy's privacy. She was glad that they could all trust each other, otherwise she'd blurt out something she wasn't supposed to.

"It's weird," Lucy giggled, "I can't imagine Gajeel catering for Lu-chan's needs. I'd pay to see it, though."

They walked toward their first class, English, together and Juvia kept her eye out for Takashi, who usually met them around this time. When they couldn't see him, they sat themselves on a bench near their class so they could talk as they had arrived early.

"Levy's coming," Lucy said, looking down at her phone, "She just got dropped off."

"Juvia wonders how she'll be." She giggled, now more excited than anything about the new pairing, "How was the date last night, Lucy?"

The blonde crinkled her nose and Juvia rose an eyebrow of anticipation, it was not often that Lucy did so. She put her phone nose and sighed dramatically, causing Juvia to roll her eyes.

"It was good," Lucy muttered.

"But?" Juvia snickered at the look of the blonde, whose eyebrows were crinkled together and lips outward.

"But… we fought."

Juvia giddied internally, excited to hear some rare serious drama between Natsu and Lucy. It wasn't often they fought, apart from their bickers which everyone knew was their weird way of affection. But Juvia knew Lucy and she knew she wouldn't pout like that unless she was seriously upset.

"He got mad at me, me!" Lucy shook her head and Juvia giggled, "He said I was talking too much about 'that Takashi dude and stuff'," She imitated his voice and facial features and Juvia snorted, "Can you believe it? He got seriously mad at me because of Takashi-kun. It's one thing of him to be jealous, but of that little sweetheart? So anyway, naturally I fought back and it turned awkward and weird and we left. He hasn't even apologised since. I haven't even seen him since."

"Natsu-mate is the most entertaining Natsu," Juvia smiled and Lucy flicked her cheek.

"Ah! Levy!" The blonde called, looking past a laughing Juvia. She waved her hand and Juvia turned to greet the bluenette.

"Lu-chan, Ju, good morning." Levy smiled and sat down next to them, taking her bag off her shoulder and sighing, "I'm really sorry I ran out on you like that, Juv. I just…"

"Its fine, Levy-chan." Juvia waved her off and smiled, along with Lucy, sheepishly. Levy deadpanned at their expressions and rolled her eyes, "So… what did Levy-chan think of Gajeel?

She visibly tensed up at his name, which Juvia had only just managed to tell her the previous night before she bolted out the front door, bumping into Gajeel's arm as she went.

"Um…" She mumbled, a red colour spread across her cheeks, "It felt weird… Like what all those teachers tell you I guess… I don't need to answer, you two already know… I'm nervous... and angry at myself for running away. I just didn't know what to do. Or where I go from here."

Lucy reached forward and squeezed Levy's cheeks together while repeating 'so cute' and 'Levy-chan'. Juvia ruffled the bluenette's hair and quickly noticed how nice her shade of colour was, darker and more vibrant than Juvia's. But she'd known that for as long as she'd known Levy and she'd been as jealous as ever.

"You have to meet him soon! Juvia, when is he free?!" Lucy squealed while Levy frowned at the two and shook her head.

"Uh… Gajeel goes back to work in two weeks… Before then would be fine, Juvia thinks."

Lucy squealed, Juvia giggled and Levy frantically waved her hands.

* * *

Takashi Migunatsu was crazy weird, Juvia had decided. And she had also decided that, despite their close relationship and friendship, he was avoiding her. She didn't know why and to tell the truth, she wasn't surprised. Every male friend she ever had all vanished after a little time. They just all lost interest in her. They would stop talking to her or even run away from her and she had gotten used to it. But Takashi had almost lasted the whole week, and she had thought that maybe, hopefully, he would be the one that would last.

She saw him that lunch, walking in the direction she was heading and she naturally greeted him. She was almost worried, since he hadn't met her that morning like usual. But, once his eyes met hers, he completely turned from her and bolted in the opposite direction. And she stood still, her eyes stinging and her palms sweating. Her face was probably red from embarrassment and she looked around to check if anyone had seen the scene.

So she walked back to her friends and sat with them as usual. She argued with Natsu, who seemed to have won Lucy back, as usual and she felt uncomfortable under a certain persons glare as usual. But the feeling lingered on her body, it fell on her ribs and in her eyes. Something about losing Takashi was different from the rest. And she knew it was because he was like her and they needed each other. But once again, she'd been left behind.

* * *

Gajeel was late to pick her up, as he usually was. So she sat on a bench at the front of the school, alone as most of the students had left. She was watching the cars come and go as she listened to music, not fazed by the late Gajeel; until she saw him.

Takashi Migunatsu, walking out of a school building toward her, with his head down and his arms carrying way too many books for his body. She gulped and tore her headphones out, shoving her phone in her pocket and standing up.

"Takashi!" She called, earning his attention, "Want Juvia to help?"

He looked up, horrified at her, and shook his head quickly. Juvia let out a sigh and watched as he tried to walk quickly past her, dropping all his book in the process. He shot down to gather them and she joined in, not caring if he would look horrified at her again. She needed to know why.

"Here." She handed him a bundle of books and he looked back at her, his eyes fill of fear and confusion, "Juvia should really help you."

He furiously shook his head and grabbed the books from her, standing up and giving her a small bow. When he turned to run away, Juvia saw every friend that had ever done the same in the back of her mind and she fuelled herself to be brave for once.

"Why is Takashi ignoring Juvia?" She spoke, her voice cold, "We are friends."

He turned back slowly to look at her and she held her breath, unsure of what answer she wanted to hear. His eyes seemed to look past her for a brief second and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Juvia. But we're not friends."

And he left, this time without dropping his books or looking back at her. And she didn't try and stop him or even look at his back, walking briskly toward a car. She stared at the ground, her fists clenched together in a weak way. In the way of when you wake up in the morning and cannot clench your fists properly. Her knees shook and she scrunched her eyes together, wanting to prevent any tears from even forming.

She felt like she was burning and she didn't know why. This had happened to her before. Many times. But he was different, they were the same. And now, the one person who she could relate to, had become stronger than her was leaving.

Her blue curls fell around her face as she stared at the cement, knowing Gajeel would beep the shit out of the car horn if he was there and could see her. She could feel her eyes stinging, just like earlier that day when he had run away. It was truly annoying to her. She tried her best, all the time, to never be weak. And she knew a Confortare wouldn't be crying about a friend who had abandoned them.

"Don't worry about him." A deep voice spoke at her ear and she jumped backward at the shock. Though, she knew that voice, very well. And she also knew that he was one of the people capable of sneaking up on her like he had, so she held her breath, "Worry about other people."

Her heart, which had been thumping in her chest frantically, seemed to stop. And she didn't shiver away like she did when she thought of him. It seemed to her that his scent, which seemed to follow her wherever she went, was giving her power. He was close enough for her to pinpoint every person that he had come in contact with that day from his scent. Like rain and coffee, she thought.

So with the power from his scent, she turned her head to look at him. And at the sight of his dark hair and matching eyes, her stomach flipped upside down and her blood flared up. Her heart started again as their eyes met. He gave her a smirk, which she hadn't seen in years and she managed to open her mouth in surprise.

"Say hey to Gajeel for me," He nodded his head and tore his eyes from hers, walking off in the same direction Takashi had.

Her dark blue eyes followed him, shocked written upon her pale features. She started at his back, which got smaller very quickly, with her mouth hung open and eyes wide, until the beeping of a car snapped her out of her shock.

She looked to the source and managed to close her mouth and swallow at the sight of Gajeel's car, with an angry Gajeel inside pressing continuously on the horn. She quickly looked back to find Gray once again, in one last look of confusion, but his back was no longer in her sight and she ignore the sting in her eyes once again.

She waved at Gajeel to stop his beeping, half afraid someone inside the school would come out and yell at her. Her school shoes tapped against the cement of the pathway as she ran down toward his car and flung the door open, jumping into the car and letting out a loud and confused breath.

"How was school, rain woman?" Gajeel grunted from beside her as he turned on the car and motioned for her to put on her seatbelt.

"Uh- ah," She huffed and frowned, pushing the thoughts of the dark haired man til later, when she was alone and could question his motives to her heart's desire. She looked over at Gajeel and sighed, "Juvia got you a date."

* * *

? I don't know?

I was going to do something completely different for the ending put I got tired and it's late and I'm tired so I'll do it in the next chapter. I hope this story is enjoyable and you all continue to support it. I have plans for it, I'm just nervous you all won't like them because ideas sound better in my head then in my stories.

Anyway, its late and I'm on holidays from school but still gotta work so?

Thanks everyone for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for my absence. I re-read this story and I'm back in the game.

SUGARBIRD

Chapter four

* * *

"Hey Gajeel-kun, will you drive Juvia to the movies tonight?"

They were lounging in the living room. Juvia was laying on the couch, having won the privilege through rock paper scissors, and was lazily reading a book on ancient architecture. Gajeel was lying on the floor, scrolling through channels on the television.

"Fucking hell, I'm not ya' taxi."

It was Saturday afternoon and both had enjoyed a long sleep in that morning and were currently in an okay-ish mood. Jacy was in her office, working on some paper or taking pictures of herself as Juvia guessed.

"As if mums going to take Juvia. Come on, you're here for like two weeks."

He turned to look at her for a brief second, before abandoning it and staring up at the ceiling. The fan was blowing right onto his face, as the day was quite hot, and Juvia would've laughed at the sight of his hair blowing in the wind if not for the fact she wanted a lift.

"You're not inviting her are ya'? It's not a ploy for that fucking date thing you were sprouting about?"

Juvia scrunched her nose and turned her face to make her voice seem more casual. Gajeel had come to be very sensitive about the topic of her, meaning Levy-chan, in any way shape or form. Juvia wasn't impressed with him. After all, she had gone through all the trouble to set up a meeting with his, emphasis, one true love of his life. But he had gotten mad and put music on and when she had talked over it, he turned it to the maximum volume. And they spent the rest of the car ride home with music so loud every car around them laughed.

"Would you rather Juvia not invite Levy-chan? Exclude poor and innocent Levy-chan, Gajeel's one true- mmmppp."

His rough hand over her mouth ceased her mouth and she had to lick his hand to be freed. She smiled and ran, knowing he would probably grab her and ruffle her hair to the extreme if she was in reach. So she bolted out of the room, just in time to miss his hand, and ran so fast up the stairs you probably couldn't even see her.

"Get the fuck down here, Rain Woman!"

"Don't be so damn lazy Gajeel-kun!"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you! I'm writing a paper!"

* * *

"Hey Gajeel-kuuuuuunnnnn, what're you doing tonight?"

They had resumed their position in the living room. More like, Gajeel had stolen Juvia's spot on the couch and when she returned when the scene was safe she was forced to the floor. She sat on her phone while he read a book. The peaceful atmosphere seemed a bit strained, as they were both terrified of the wrath of their mother in the next room.

"Eating."

She frowned at him and returned to her phone. She and Lucy had been discussing what ways they could coincidentally bring the two together. Then natural mating stuff would happen and bam, Juvia's left with the title of setting her brother up with his mate. At least, that's how it played out in her mind.

"Oh look," She said in the most monotone voice she could muster and when he didn't respond she raised her nose, "Levy-chan put up a new photo!"

He didn't put down the book, but in her close observation she could see his eyes leave the words. She snickered.

"Oh my. What is this?" She spoke, thankful she took drama.

"Juvia shut up, you sound like a fucking robot-"

"Levy-chan sure is popular with the boys. All these comments."

"What the fuck?! Give that-"

He snatched her phone and turned it over to look at the screen. His face was scrunched up, more so than usual and Juvia wore the cheesiest smile at her successful efforts. She watched with a superior snigger as he looked at her phone, where the 'photo of Levy' was a note in her phone saying 'You're a douche'.

"Gajeel-kuuuuun is such a good actor. He doesn't like Levy-chan at all."

With that last comment, she knew she was absolutely dead if he caught her. So she was already at the front door entrance at 'Levy-chan' ready to use her cardio practice. Internally she snickered, for all was going to plan. And as she heard Gajeel scream, most likely break her phone, and the rumble of him moving the furniture in his ascend, she opened the door and ran for her life.

Outside it was hot and sweat greeted her, but she pushed on in the name of love. Behind her, Gajeel chasing her was confirmed when he screamed 'I'm gonna fucking kill you!' at the absolute top of his lungs. Juvia half worried that someone would call the police and he'd get arrested and she'd have to explain to her mother, who would kill them both for interrupting her paper.

She turned the corners of their neighbourhood until they ended up running down a hill, where they both almost tripped over numerous times, and onto the road that led them into the central city. Juvia glanced at her watch and the triumphant smile she wore returned. They were making good time. Within the minute, they'd be at Levy's work, where of course, the girl in speaking would be on her break.

To keep the fuel of Gajeel's anger burning, she decided to turn the volume up to the maximum. Before, she silently prayed to god to let her live through this. She took a breath, readied her speech and screamed:

"Gajeel loves Levy! Absolutely adores her!"

She willed her legs to speed up, as although she knew she was fast, she also knew Gajeel once ran across a whole country for his work and only stopped twice. Her eyes scrunched together as the stitch in her torso spread and she wondered why this was a good idea at all.

When Levy's work was in sight the motivation to press on hit her and she reached the pavement of the corner store before she could even think about how much her legs hurt. She looked behind her to see Gajeel, red faced from probably running and anger, with his hair absolutely everywhere and a look on his face that made Juvia want to call her mother for security.

She slipped into the store and found Levy, the only person sitting in the seating section, instantly. She was reading a book and looked really passionate about it. Juvia looked around and braced herself for the storm this quiet and peaceful shop was about to receive.

And within the second, the door flung open, Juvia worried Gajeel would break it and she'd have to replace it, and the eye of the storm had begun.

"JUVIA FUCKING LOCKSER! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU-"

Everyone within the shop, including Levy herself, were staring wide eyed and opened mouthed at the entrance of Gajeel. And Gajeel, stopped still at the sight of the small girl sitting at a seat staring back at him like he was an elephant that had barged through the wall.

Juvia ran to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up in front of her as a shield. Levy looked back at her in complete shock mixed with horror.

"Gajeel and Levy! You two are mates and are meant to be together. Sorry Gajeel for the commotion but you have to man up and do something. Trust Juvia when she tells you that pretending like you haven't met your mate, is the worst torture in the world. Don't waste this."

She breathed and felt Levy turn to completely look at her. Probably because of the way her voice shook in the last thing she said, fuelled Levy to speak up like she did. Juvia was glad, because she had her fair share of neglected love stories.

Levy turned back to Gajeel, with cheeks as pink as the sunrise, and looked down at the ground.

"Juvia is right," She spoke and Juvia, aside from her wheezes from the running, was squealing, "I don't think there is any better time to… um… be together. I'm your mate and although I don't know you, I would like to."

The entire shop was silent, everyone seemed to be utterly hooked on the almost drama love scene unravelling before them. Juvia held her breath and through all this, managed to sit down.

"So… if you want to… I would like to go out."

Gajeel's face looked as if he had just found out all the money in his bank account had been stolen, or rather someone had scratched his car. Juvia's face was probably as red as his, though hers was more a cause of the running.

"I- I don't m-mean like go o-out- like r-re- ugh! I mean physically go out somewhere… I don't know."

Gajeel let out the biggest sigh Juvia and Levy had ever heard and he buried his face in his hand, something he never did.

"Look, I'm not good at this shit, shrimp." He muttered while Levy questioned the nick name, "I don't know what to do or say or what-"

"Well I'll teach you." She spoke, in such a confident tone Juvia rose her eyebrow, "All that will come along with it. We're mates, so, we're written in the stars and all that bullshit. We are meant for each other, after all."

Gajeel's face was actually red, and Juvia wished she had her phone to take a picture for evidence and potential blackmail.

"I leave in two weeks. I'll never be here. I don't want you to-"

"Regardless, there isn't anyone but you. And there isn't anyone but me, so basically, you don't have a choice in this matter."

Her hand was on her hip and the situation had seemed to lighten so much so that Gajeel actually laughed and smirked at her attitude.

"Alright then, Shrimp, I'll take ya' on. See ya' tomorrow for dinner at ours, alright?"

"Looking forward to it."

Juvia looked between the two and judged by the electricity in the air that they seemed more like rivals than mates. Both smirked at the other, and she half wondered how much terror was going to result in this pairing.

"Oh and Rain Woman," Gajeel seethed and Juvia squeaked, pretending to be very interested in the menu before her, "When I found out just who your mate is, payback is gonna be so swift."

"Oh! I know who it is." Levy said casually, as if it was the most known fact in the world, as if it was as known as the fact that the sky is blue. Then, she seemed to realise her mistake and she let out a small squeak.

"Levy! You fucker!" Juvia gritted against her teeth, "You traitor!"

Levy gave her a sheepish smile and Gajeel clapped his hands, "Shrimp, you and I are so in business."

They shook hands. Juvia was ecstatic for their relationship, but more terrified for her consequence.

* * *

?!

I wrote this late at night so forgive me for errors. I wanted this chapter to be funny and light hearted and well yeah.

I hope I did this justice.

Love always.


End file.
